The present invention relates to animal calls and in particular to a box type game call such as used to coax turkeys into shooting range and having an interchangeable striker or paddle.
A call of the foregoing type is shown at U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,493. The call provides a box base piece that pivotally supports a striker that is permanently mounted to the box piece. Several adjoining recesses and interconnecting passageways cooperate with a pivot post to permit movement of the striker relative to the box piece. The angle between the striker and a sound board or peripheral edge of the box piece can thereby be changed to produce different sounds from the single striker.
The subject invention in contrast to the known art provides a box type turkey call that is adapted to interchangeably accept strikers or paddles of different materials, shapes and constructions. A variety of different sounds can thereby be produced from a single box piece and assembly that accommodates different weather conditions with a single call.
In one construction a pivot post is supported from a box or base piece of the call. A paddle or striker that cooperates with the box piece includes a slotted keyway shaped to mount over the pivot post and permit movement of the striker relative to the post to interchangeably support the striker to the box piece. A countersunk bore communicating with the keyway captures and supports the pivot post. A spring and washer resiliently bias the striker during manipulation of the striker over a sound producing surface of the box piece (i.e. a sound board defined by a peripheral edge of the box piece).
In another call construction, a resilient deformable bushing is mounted to the striker. The bushing flexes to permit attaching and detaching the striker from the box piece as desired. The bushing includes deformable projections that flex bi-directionally to interchangeably secure the striker to the pivot post.
In yet another construction a bushing having a moveable clip retainer is mounted to the striker. A collar piece at the retainer is shaped to mate with the striker post and interchangeably engage and disengage from the striker pivot post.